Dora's Adventures with Shrek
by L.D.E.Imaginegirl
Summary: While mourning the loss of her great aunt, a young girl named Dora is taken to a world of a grouchy ogre from her great aunt's necklace and ring. She goes on an adventure with the ogre to rescue a princess and she must find a way to get home. Can she help the ogre?
1. A Special adventure's calling to me

Things won't be easy to get over with like when you loose someone you love. Speaking of which, my Great Aunt Martha died recently and I miss her dreadfully. My grandmother said while she handed me a diamond necklace and a sapphire ring, "Great Aunt Martha would want you to have these Dora, that way she will be close to you at heart always." After I put on the necklace and ring, I gave a small sad look on my face and hugged her while my grandmother said, "Your father and I miss her too sweetie, you know exploring the yard will help cheer you up."I smiled at her and said, "Thanks Grandmother, I shall try it out. I'll give it a try."

Then I started to have a nice walk in the backyard. It is nice to get a walk once in a while, just to get some nice fresh air. What I didn't know is that I'm going to have an adventure of a lifetime that I'll never ever forget. Just as I was about to go on, I had a feeling inside of me. This feeling is unknown to me. Really, it is. Then I began to notice my great grandmother's necklace and ring starting to glow. I began to notice my great grandmother's necklace and ring starting to glow. I think it's new or something. I don't know what is going on now. Maybe it will take me somewhere different and then I saw a portal like leading to a different place. That's weird.

As I got closer, I felt like I was being pulled into. Then I landed with a thud and saw the portal that lead to home close. I don't know what is going on. Where am I? I am getting scared now. It look like I was in a swamp of some kind. I also notice my look changed too.

I look like a female who wants to be a knight or something.


	2. I Meet an ogre and donkey

I then had a look around, there were a lot of trees there and I took a notice there are guards that don't seem too friendly, so I had to hide. I hid in the bushes and I have to find a place to hide somewhere. What I hope for is a sign to know where I am.

A hint of some kind. Just anything. There has to be something out there. Just as I thought of something I saw the guards chasing a donkey. That's weird. Why would they even want to chase a donkey? Maybe it was being sold or something. I secretly followed it and I stopped because I saw a green ogre

From what I can tell on his face, he looks angry. Very angry I might add. Then I saw some guards and they stopped when they saw the ogre. From what I can see and tell, they looked scared. Well they should be afraid.

Then I saw the ogre heading away. I don't understand why that donkey is following him. Maybe it wants to be safe from the guards. I stayed hidden, but I do hope that the ogre won't see me secretly following him. He looks cranky enough. Then I saw the ogre doing nasty roar. Wow, that's super cool and really scary.

The donkey didn't look scared though. I don't understand. The ogre then wanted to know why is the donkey following him. I'd like to know about that too. Then the ogre caught sight of me! I quickly hid. However I was too late.

The ogre called out for me to come out or he'll eat me. Well I wanna live so I came out my hiding place. Then the donkey began to sing why is he following him and that annoyed both me and the ogre. This is so annoying alright. Then the ogre and I yelled out, "Stop singing!" The ogre then said that it's no wonder the donkey doesn't have any friends.

Then the ogre told the donkey to take a look at him and asked what is he. The donkey asked if he's really tall and I said, "No! He's an ogre." The ogre agreed with me and said, "Yes that's exactly right." Then he asked if that really bothered the donkey and he shook his head no.

Well that surprised the ogre a bit and then he turned to me. I yelped a bit. Then the ogre asked me, "Who are you?" I stammered and said, "I-I'm Dora. Who are you? How'd I get here anyway?"

The ogre then said, "Slow down, one question at a time Dora. The name's Shrek and you're in the forest." The donkey then said, "I'm Donkey." Shrek then said while he looked at me, "You're not like the other villagers who would be afraid of me. I mean those eyes of yours." I then asked him with a giggle, "What about your eyes? They're like showing who's tough."

Shrek laughed. He then said, "Wow, you seem cool." Then he noticed the look on my face. I was sad. Then we started to head to a different direction. Then I saw a home inside a tree. I have never seen anything like it before.

Shrek then said, "That would be my home." Of course since he lived in a swamp land and he's an ogre and I think it's an ogre thing. Shrek told me that it is an ogre thing. Shrek then said that he liked his privacy. I then said, "Well if that's what you would like, I shall be on my way." Shrek stopped me by saying, "Oh no, don't leave. You can stay for a few nights. Say like five or six." I accepted.

Then Donkey said that in the morning he's making waffles. Shrek was annoyed and I got confused. Shrek then ordered him outside.

I decided to make camp somewhere close and this made Shrek smile. I don't understand why he said that I"m not like the other villagers who are scared of him. I'll find out later. Before evening came, I told Shrek how I got here and he got it figured. Then he went to have some dinner.


	3. Some Unwelcome Guests

Night fell and I had myself some dinner with nuts and berries. I also had some fish with me. This is a nice dinner I had today.

I wonder what Shrek is having for his dinner. Then I had a strange feeling in me that something is not right.

I got up and saw some things that look like fairy tale creatures. Oh boy. Whatever it is it's not good at all. I don't know how Shrek will react if he sees them.

Then one of the fairies came up to me and I giggled and asked the little fairy, "What's going on here? Who brought you here?" The fairy told me that all of the fairy tale creatures were forced to come to here by someone named Lord Farquaad.

Oh that meanie. He must've mistreated these poor things. The fairy agreed with me. Then I saw Shrek outside and boy he was not happy. I think it must've took him at least good fifteen seconds. Shrek yelled out and that scared the entire fairy tale creature population.

Even some ran to his house. Shrek then looked at Donkey and me. Donkey said that he didn't invite them. Then the puppet Pinocchio said that no one invited them. Shrek was confused and I explained, "One of the fairies told me that they were forced to come here."

Shrek then asked "By who?" Then Shrek got his answer. Shrek sighed having enough company for one night then asked who knows where this Farquadd guy is. I asked the fairy tale creatures, "Who knows where he lives?" Donkey said that he knows where he is and he answered my question on he knows where he lives.

Shrek and I do not want Donkey's help at all. Shrek then asked if there is anyone else who knows where to find him. He asked if there is anyone at all. I asked, "Anyone at all? Any volunteers?" Donkey kept hopping up and down to get us his attention.

Shrek and I sighed. Shrek then said to the fairy tale creatures to not get comfortable and he's going to see this Farquadd guy and get them all off his land and back where they came from. There was silence for a good six seconds and then there was applause.

I think the fairy tale creatures are happy that Shrek will be getting their homes back. Then some birds came with a flowery cloak and he didn't want it. He pointed to me and said, "Dora, I need you to come with me." I nodded and he turned to Donkey and said that he's coming with us.

What?! I looked at Shrek as if he's serious and he said, "I am serious, Dora. I could use help with the directions on which way to go." Then Donkey started to sing and I said, "Donkey I don't think now is the time for singing and what did Shrek and I say about singing?" Shrek asked, "What did Dora and I say about singing?" Donkey then asked about whistling before humming. Shrek and I gave in with the humming part.

Donkey then did some humming. This is gonna be a long journey for us. A really long one.

_Author's note: Here's the next chapter, besides my OC is not like Dora the Explorer and she's a totally different character if you don't know that at all. Just to tell you a bit about my OC, that's all and nothing else. _


End file.
